1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eddy current flaw detection probe, and more particularly to an eddy current flaw detection probe that detects a flaw in an inspection target by sequentially selecting one of a plurality of coils and detecting a flaw detection signal from a detection coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known eddy current flaw detection probes for detecting a flaw in an inspection target by sequentially selecting one of a plurality of coils (included in a multiple coil) and detecting a flaw detection signal from a detection coil employ a plurality of coils arranged on a flexible substrate, press the coils against the surface of an inspection target by using the elasticity, for instance, of a leaf spring, sequentially select one of the plurality of coils, and achieve flaw detection by detecting a flaw detection signal from a detection coil (refer, for instance, to JP-A-2006-194661 and JP-A-2003-344360).